Date Interrupted!
by LycoX
Summary: Instead of letting Peter take his mom out for a date and possibly making her a snack or worse, Scott decides on a course of action that will prove painful. But at least his mom won't go on that damn date!
1. Chapter 1

**Date Interrupted!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is a little something I've been thinking about for awhile now and I'm finally gonna write it. Takes place during season 1 of Teen Wolf at Scott's house when Peter shows up to take Scott's mom out on a date.**

* * *

As Peter went on about how powerful they all could be together as a Pack in his bid to convince Scott to join his psychotic ass, the young Beta Lacrosse player was having none of it. And in a split second decision of his that he would probably painfully regret later if he lived through it, Scott rushed the man with a yell. Something that honestly managed to surprise Peter even if it did turn to annoyance seconds later after finding himself on the ground thanks to getting speared. "You're not taking my mom anywhere!" Yelled Scott as he punched him in the face.

Peter snarled angrily and quickly threw the boy off of him and got up. "I try to do this the nice way with you and all I get in return is this!?" He roughly pushed the boy to the ground with his foot.

Scott rolled away quickly and was back up on his feet, ready to rush him again. "You know Scott, what you're doing right now is really rude and I'm going to need an apology."

Well, he was going to need a whole Hell of a lot more then just that. But an apology would be a nice start. Scott sneered at him. "Yeah, good luck with that happening you murderous psychopath!"

His Beta rushed him and the two were soon exchanging blows all across the yard. Though it was rapidly apparent that even with all his time in a damned coma he still had an advantage or two over his wayward Beta. But the boy certainly made up for it in his determination to try and keep him away from his mother! Heck it was a small wonder that Melissa herself had yet to come out here as surely they were making quite the racket! And even though this was quite the exercise for the older man, this was definitely not in his plans for the evening as all he really wanted to do was take a lovely woman out for a fantastic time. And maybe offer her the Bite too at some point. Peter was sure she would be open minded to the idea of it.

Especially since her dear son was already a Werewolf! Scott soon found himself in a chokehold that he desperately tried to get himself out of as he elbowed Peter in the mid-section while the older man growled in annoyance. "You know, you are really ruining the mood I was going for. And quite frankly I've had enough of your disobedience!"

Using his enhanced strength, Peter hurled his disrespectful Beta straight into the wall of the house and at quite the height too for that matter! Making for a rather loud and distinctive thump to be heard. He had shifted midway through the throwing and the man could only grin savagely. "Well, if that didn't alert dear Melissa I don't know what will."

"What the Hell's going on out here!?" Came the frantic voice of Melissa McCall herself.

While all this had been going on, Allison had been sitting on Scott's bed waiting for him to come back so that they could talk further about all the mystery surrounding her family. The wait for him to get back was certainly enough time to think about things and even take in his room. A place she had hardly been in so far and she couldn't help but to stand up and start walking around with curiousity rising up in her. She supposed this was probably what typical male teenage rooms looked like but Allison certainly liked it well enough as it was Scott's. Never mind the fact that they were broken up still, something she wasn't liking all that much if she was being honest. The young Argent was admiring the rather nice looking guitar her ex had and wondered how well he could play.

Not to mention why he had never even mentioned it to begin with! She was brought out of her musings when a loud thump could be heard coming from outside and it alarmed her. Hearing Mrs. McCall's shout and later horrified scream only made her worry even more and had immediately set her into a run to get downstairs to find out what was going on. The first thing Allison saw was the front door being left open and she immediately went outside of it to the front porch and what she saw was horrifying! As there appeared to be a man who looked down right demonic in her opinion! _This couldn't be Mrs. McCall's date!_

Unless this demonic figure had somehow made himself look human! She turned her attention to where she could hear a groan and to her surprise it was Scott as he seemed to be having trouble getting up much to his mother's horror. "Scott!?" Got out Allison, shocked by what she was seeing and wondering if he had tried to fight the figure in his yard.

Her voice however had seemed to catch the attention of the figure as he started to come near her. "Ahh… Allison Argent… Lovely to find an Argent here." Spoke the figure in an annoyingly calm way as if he was merely discussing the weather.

Allison couldn't help but wonder how the Hell this thing even knew her name! She backed up a little when she caught sight of his hands and the claws coming out of them, something that should't even be possible! As he drew nearer to her, a shout from Scott could be heard and then before she realized it, the figure was no longer coming towards her as Scott himself had tackled the man to the ground. Though it wasn't that way for long as her ex was thrown off of his opponent a good distance away. "You will NOT deny me a chance to strike out at the Argents Scott!"

A snarl that she could hardly believe to have come from Scott could be heard as he forced himself up and what she saw next surprised and shocked her greatly. As his eyes had turned a golden color, his hair looked wilder, he had fangs, and even claws! "I'll do whatever I want as you are not in control of me!"

"I AM YOUR ALPHA!" Roared out the man as he charged at Scott and despite the craziness of the situation, Allison could only hope for the best in all this for Scott.

"YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!" Shouted out the boy as the two met once again in a clash of claws, fists, head butts, and kicks.

At one point, Scott was able to throw the man hard into the walls of his house and as he stalked towards him with the rain coming down, he looked towards the two women he cared most about. "Allison! Get my mom out of here! I don't want either of you getting hurt! Take her to your house as I know she'll be safe there!"

Allison started to protest as she and Mrs. McCall watched in horror and tears as the mother's would be date of the night got off the ground and knocked the wind out of the younger boy. "Oh, no need to leave on my account. I'm just fine right where you two are." Spoke up Peter with a vicious grin that Allison felt was directed more at her then Scott's mom.

He then hauled Scott up and punched him in the face, sending him stumbling to the ground. "GO! Tell him the Alpha's here! He'll know what that means!" A loud cry of pain escaped him then when Peter's elbow slammed into his back.

The two women stood there frozen in horrified shock at what they were witnessing. "GO!" Shouted Scott once again as he went to swipe at his opponent with his claws.

His shout and the urgency that could be heard got the two moving quickly towards Allison's car, even if neither of them wanted to do so. Allison was thankful she had left it unlocked as it allowed them to quickly get the Hell inside and it wasn't long before they were gone and towards her house with fear and worry consuming them where Scott was concerned. It would take the two roughly fifteen minutes to make it to her house thanks to some speed and ignoring red lights. Allison quickly rushed into her house with tears in her eyes with Melissa not too far behind. "DAD!" Cried out the girl and it wasn't long before he came running.

Along with her mother and aunt in tow. "What happened!?" Asked the man in a hurry as he pulled his only daughter close to him.

Kate and Victoria surrounded Melissa in concern. "My date… My date's killing my son!" Gasped out the woman in a horrified tone of voice, making Victoria embrace her in a comforting way.

"I was at Scott's a few minutes ago talking to him about a few things… And then, and then the doorbell rang and it was Mrs. McCall's date! She asked Scott to stall for a few seconds to give her time to get finished getting ready." Got out the girl as she pulled away from her dad but he kept his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know what started it, but I heard a loud thumping against the house! I went down… I went down and saw the two fighting outside! I can't even call what I saw a man! Called himself an Alpha and Scott seemed to think you'd know what that meant!" Allison informed her father as she continued to sob.

"My son… He was fighting so hard against him! No matter what that monster did, he just kept getting back up to keep him from hurting us… Even if… Even if he was looking a little different himself..." Uttered Melissa in shock and while not fearful of whatever it was her son had become, but greatly fearful of what Peter would do to him instead.

The three adult Argents looked at one another and gave nods to one another. It was clear that the Alpha was making a move and his Beta seemed wholly against it. Even willing to get himself killed in the process if it meant his mother was safe and sound. Along with Allison for that matter. "Kate, load up." Chris ordered and the blonde quickly went to do as told.

"Allison, your Aunt and I are going to go over there okay? We will get Scott out of this situation and stop the Alpha." At least he hoped they'd be able too. Hell, for all he knew the Alpha had already killed the boy for being disobedient. Something that he knew would be damned heart breaking not only for the boy's mom but for Allison as well as she had come to care about him so much.

"I will stay here with the two of you." Spoke up Victoria as they both needed someone in a situation like this.

While she never cared a great deal for Werewolves, the fact one seemed to make her daughter so happy and was willing to get himself killed to prevent his Alpha from turning his mother made her want to hope for the best in this situation. She knew Gerard would never stand for something like this but its not like he had any business to know about this particular situation. Hell, Victoria personally found the man to be a bit unbalanced and that was a worrisome thing in her view. Kate came back seconds later with several bags, all filled with weapons and wolfsbane. Chris gave a nod and kissed the top of his daughter's head in reassurance.

"Dad! Please! Please save him! I… I love him!" Cried the girl as Victoria pulled her close to her and Mrs. McCall.

Chris gave a nod but made no promises and left. By the time the two siblings reached the McCall home, the yard and the house itself looked to be an absolute mess. "You think he's still here?" Kate asked as she pulled out her shotgun as they got out of the Suburban.

"A part of me hopes for it so that we can end him before he hurts anyone else."

Kate nodded and the two advanced cautiously towards the house. For the Huntress, her niece being in love with a Werewolf reminded her way too much of her own past with Derek. Though without a manipulative father and the relationship between her and Scott was thankfully more appropriate then what her's and Derek's was. A small part of her would always regret starting that fire since she knew damned well none of the Hales had ever done anything wrong. But orders… Were orders despite the fact Gerard is not even supposed to be in a position of leadership according to the ways of their family. As the two siblings reached the front doorway that no longer even had a door, Chris stepped inside first. "Scott! Are you here!?" Because if he wasn't, then the Alpha most likely had taken him elsewhere to finish him off.

A faint moan could be heard and the two looked at one another before nodding, advancing further into the house. They would come to find Scott himself, bloodied from the fight with the Alpha and barely able to move. His being slammed through a fallen shelf only added to the situation as well. Chris hurriedly knelt down to the boy as Kate kept an eye out while police sirens could be heard in the distance as a neighbor must have called the police when the fight was going on. The sight of his daughter's boyfriend's broken self was enough to make the man's heart break for the kid as even he knew that the healing ability Werewolves had would not have the easiest of times in healing him due to the damage he'd taken. "Scott? Its me, Chris. Can you understand?"

The boy turned his head a little in Chris' direction as he tried to speak. "Alli… Son… Got to…?"

Chris nodded. "Is mom… Ok?" He got another nod and Scott closed his eyes, as if in relief over hearing the news.

Though this worried the older man greatly after he realized the boy had passed out. "Scott! I need you to wake up!"

He tried several more times as the police made their way inside with Sheriff Stilinski leading the way, along with two EMT's thankfully as Scott was in dire need of an ambulance then and there. The Sheriff's son soon fell to his knees at the sight of his broken best friend and brother in all but blood. Two of the Deputies had to hold him back to allow the EMT's to do their work on Scott while the boy broke into tears. As Chris and Kate looked at one another, a message was passed between one another. A message that promised re-doubled efforts to find and eliminate the Alpha as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well damn, ol' Peter did a number on Scott!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go yo! Thanks to all for the great feedback of this! Oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

Several hours had passed since Chris and Kate had found Scott's bloodied and beaten self in his own home, several hours had passed since the police had shown up with an ambulance in tow and Stiles broke down in tears over the sight of his best friend. Several hours that had also seen Scott McCall be taken immediately into the emergency room upon arrival at the hospital. Melissa, Stiles, the Argents, Lydia, Derek Hale, Danny, and the Sheriff had all been waiting to hear some hopefully good news. Lydia had been a huge surprise to see at the hospital and it wasn't too surprising that Jackson was no where in sight. But as Lydia declared, she was Allison's best friend first and fore most and would be there for her in this horrible time of need. The girl had been rather shocked to even learn of what happened to her best friend's ex and even thought it was brave of him to try and fight off a nut job to keep him from his mother.

Danny had mainly only really even been there in support of Lydia since he and the girl were fairly close but Melissa had appreciated his being there all the same. Danny for one didn't even have an issue with Scott like Jackson did and actually gave more of a damn anyway. Derek Hale had been a rather big surprise too considering he was wanted for murder but thankfully Stiles had come clean about what he knew was the truth. And while there was some mild disappointment over the whole thing, none of them really cared a great deal in that moment as the more pressing concern was Scott's health. The Sheriff however did call off the search for Derek and had them instead out searching for Peter Hale after a thorough description of the man had been given. Chris had warned the man though to have him be declared armed and highly dangerous and the Sheriff was inclined to agree with him on that one considering Scott's condition.

When Dr. Geyer, a long time friend of Melissa's and the step-father to one Liam Dunbar showed up, Melissa was instantly out of her seat and to the man rather quickly. Hoping he had good news for her. Of course right when she was about to ask him what he had for her, Agent Rafael McCall showed up with concern all over his face and Stiles was instantly concerned. "Oh great, Agent Asshole is here." Muttered the boy and getting several confused glances from the Argents, Danny, and Lydia.

"What happened!?" Demanded McCall as he got to his ex-wife and the doctor.

"That's what I was about to ask when you showed up." Melissa informed him and the man gave an 'oh' in response.

Dr. Geyer eyed the two and the others for a moment as he readied himself for what he was about to say. "It was… It was touch and go for awhile but we managed to get him stablizied. His left arm is broken, he's got several broken ribs, a concussion, a broken ankle, a shattered kneecap, his right hand is effectively shattered as well, and there appear to be cracks in his spine. There may also be scaring through out his body as well." Melissa, Allison, and Lydia let out horrified gasps as tears started to come down Allison and Melissa's faces.

Lydia for one could hardly fathom hearing of so much damage having occurred to one person. She might not be a huge fan of Scott McCall's but she never wanted him to get this damned hurt. Whoever he was fighting must have been on drugs in order to be able to pull off that kind of damage. Victoria and Kate winced over the amount of damage Scott had sustained and it was slightly unnerving that his healing had yet to do much about it. Chris lowered his head in respect for the kid who had captured his daughter's heart as no one, even Werewolves deserved something like that to happen to them. Derek was attempting to keep himself restrained lest he start destroying things in the waiting room. His dear Uncle was going to pay big time for this. Hell, he may be pissed with the Argents too but this was going too damned far!

Stiles was in a state of shock over hearing all that and was thankful as Hell his dad had a hand on his shoulder as it was probably the only thing keeping him from going into a full on panic. Danny was horrified and he knew how much Scott loved Lacrosse and that much damage probably meant it would be a long, long time before he was able to play again. If he ever was able too anyway. Agent McCall was seething in rage over what he had just learned and whoever had done this to his son was going to pay dearly! And if he had his way, the one or ones responsible would never see the light of day ever again too. Derek was the first to break the horrified silence with a question and everyone could hear the barely contained rage in his voice. "Was there any kind of sign of healing?"

Those not in the know was confused by that question but Dr. Geyer shook his head in the negative. "No, and it will take a long while before he's healed up."

Derek frowned at that as even he knew Scott's healing should be kicking in and the fact it wasn't was worrisome. "The damage my Uncle has done to him is more serious then I thought then. As even with that amount of damage there should be some sign of healing." Hell, as far as he knew only scratches from an Alpha's claws were what took long periods of time to heal unless help was had with it.

"YOUR UNCLE!?" Yelled Agent McCall as he advanced on the dark haired man in a blind rage but was held back by both Stilinski and another man he didn't know.

"Yes… My Uncle. I'm not proud of that fact either but ever since he came out of his coma he's not been the man he once was." He gave a pointed glare in Kate's direction and she winced over that as this was basically the fault of her and her father.

But it was high time she did something anyway concerning her dear old dad as he was the one who gave the order to begin with. Melissa could be heard asking about what coma and Kate felt it was the perfect time to speak up. "My father, Gerard Argent, set the Hale Fire 10 years ago and made sure that those inside weren't able to get out."

Eyes went wide over that bit of information and Derek was greatly surprised she had even given that up despite the fact it was somewhat of a lie. But he wasn't going to say a damn thing though. He'd met Gerard once and once was enough for him to know how unnerving he was. Victoria wasn't even bothered by the fact her sister in law had essentially just sold out Gerard and Chris wasn't too happy about it and would have a quiet word with Kate later. The accusation about the Hale Fire was alarming as well. Allison wasn't too sure of what to think about any of what she'd just heard but her grandfather definitely didn't seem like someone she wanted to really even know. "Then why… Then why would he want to take me out on a date!?" Asked a stunned and highly alarmed Melissa McCall and studiously ignoring her ex husband's glances in her direction.

"Power. And motivation to get Scott to work with him." Answered Derek.

"Scott's not the kind of guy who would help anyone in that sort of thing." Protested Stiles vehemently.

"He would if his hands were tied with little to no choice in the matter." Chris responded.

Stiles didn't want to admit it, but the man likely was right about that. Geyer however spoke up, wanting to know what exactly the dark haired man was talking about when it came to this supposedly fast acting healing he seemed to be so sure of. Derek looked to Kate and asked if she had a knife as he wasn't wanting to pull out his claws just yet and freak out anyone more then what he was about to do. Kate raised an eyebrow at him but pulled one out from a side pocket in her jacket. "How'd you figure I had one?"

"Its you." Responded the Wolf like that explained everything and Kate just grinned at him as she tossed him the knife.

Looking to the doctor, he shrugged off his jacket and put it on a nearby chair and raised his arm up for all to see. "This is what I'm talking about." And before anyone could really stop him, Derek cut into his arm with a wince visibly seen on his face.

Once that was done, he raised his arm up higher for everyone to see where he cut and seconds later right before their very eyes watched as it healed up. And all that was left was a little bit of blood. "A certain set of circumstances allows certain people the ability to heal at a fast rate. Scott met those circumstances thanks to Peter and that is why the fact his healing isn't working like it should be right now is worrisome."

Victoria had to hand it to him as the Wolf certainly was capable of spinning a good tale to explain things. Geyer, Allison, Danny, the Sheriff, Lydia, Melissa, and Agent McCall were all greatly stunned by what they had seen. Something like that just shouldn't be possible and yet here it was right for them to see with their very eyes! "Is there, is there side effects like glowing eyes, claws, and… And fangs?" Asked Melissa hesitantly.

Derek nodded. "Yes, so far we've yet to try and figure out how to avoid that. But its not dangerous at all."

Chris would have snorted but wisely kept himself from doing so. "Is there a cure?" Asked the Agent in a demanding voice.

A shake of the head was all he needed to know about that particular line of questioning. He then noticed that Stiles seemed to not be too shocked about any of what had just been learned and called him out on it. "Uhh… Well yeah, I've known since the day after it happened."

"And you didn't think to tell any of us about that!?" Asked his dad incredulously.

"No, not really. Scott was afraid of what would happen and neither of us didn't think we'd be believed anyway."

Well, Stilisnki had to admit his son had a point there. Lydia had realized that whatever had given Scott this ability to heal must have also somehow rid him of his asthma. Something like that would revolutionize the medical industry if it was able to be shared in a wide spread way. Though this side effect involving glowing eyes, claws, and fangs was a little worrisome. "Something like I just showed you all can not be revealed to anyone. If something like this got out into the open there's no telling how things may go." Warned Derek and everyone could see what he meant as chaos likely could start up.

Especially from the Religious sect at that as they would probably view that as a slight against God and deem it as unholy. "So with this healing that Scott has, there's a chance for a full and quicker recovery then?" Asked the doctor just to be certain.

A nod was his answer. "But the fact its not already doing so like I mentioned before is worrisome. Hopefully… Hopefully it doesn't mean anything bad and could just be taxed out right now."

"I can see that, I mean even Wolverine's had his moments where his healing wasn't as fast as he would have liked it to be." Derek rolled his eyes at that but said nothing to that comment from Stiles.

Stilinski spoke up next. "I know we're all greatly worried for Scott right now, God knows I am as I see that kid like a second son to me. But we all need to consider Peter Hale a high priority. I've already got my men on the look out for him and until he's been found and caught, I want you all to be staying as careful as possible am I clear?"

Nods were given and the man nodded in satisfaction. "I'm helping you." Declared McCall as no way he was going to be left out of this.

"My sister and I will help too as we have some experience with people like Hale." Added in Chris, even though he knew the Sheriff was likely going to argue against it.

"I'll help too. As a family member its my responsibility to aid in his capture."

A sigh escaped the Sheriff as the last thing he wanted was civilians getting involved but he wasn't about to tell them that right here and now. "We'll uhh… We'll discuss all that later." The man said moments later and several nods were given to that as they figured it was the best they could do for the time being.

Allison just hoped that horrible man would be caught quickly and made to pay for what he's done to Scott. What happened to him should never happen to anyone for God's sake! And she was going to do whatever she could to help him on his road to recovery as she never planned on leaving his side again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well I hope that was a satisfying chapter for you all! The truth's been twisted somewhat, Scott's prognosis is revealed and boy is it a doozy! Plus Gerard's been thrown under a bus. Good going Kate! Even though that's something she probably wouldn't have done on the show but its happening here anyway. Up next will probably be the final chapter and I think its one all of you will like due to how I handle it. See you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but what you see here. Though there is a lot of things I would like to own.**

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

Two months had passed since Scott had been admitted to the hospital following his fight with Peter Hale and the young teenager had yet to wake up. Something that had worried everyone greatly but thankfully his body had been healing from all the damage inflicted upon him from the fight at his house. A lot of things had gone on during those two months as well. Chris Argent developing an intense dislike of Rafael McCall had been one of those things and it was a mutual interest he had come to realize he shared with the Sheriff. The Agent hadn't been too happy when he found out he'd been left out of the apprehension of Peter Hale. Something that had ended with the man's death thanks to a well timed arrow to the knee from Kate that allowed Derek to take the crazed man's life and end up becoming an Alpha.

A position he wasn't ever meant for and had even sought out Satomi Ito for advice on the whole thing. The Argents had also covered any and all medical bills regarding Scott's stay in the hospital much to the slight shock of Melissa but the woman could admit she was grateful as can be over it since she had no idea how she was going to pay those bills off. The Argents and Derek Hale also helping provide the funds to repair the damage done to the house had been another Godsend in the woman's eyes since it had been another issue she had worried about. Scott's small circle of friends also came to visit when they were able too but Allison tended to stay a good deal of the time with him as was allowed by the hospital's visitation policy. While with her comatose boyfriend, she often told him stories of the various events that were going on or worked on her homework while she kept him company.

Among the many stories she told him included the arrest of Gerard Argent after Kate had pinned the entirety of the Hale Fire on him and while this didn't exactly shine too well on the Argent family, they endured despite it. This act by Kate didn't exactly give Derek a complete case of the warm and fuzzies to the woman but it did leave a little room that allowed for the two to get snarky with one another. Even it did get rather insulting but Lydia was of the mind it was just their way of having angry sex, but just with words instead. An opinion only an amused Allison knew about thankfully enough. Another occasion Allison had shared with Scott was the time Jackson had come on to her, offering a shoulder if she should ever need it or more if she desired. That had left him with a black eye and a sprained wrist and later getting dumped by Lydia who also caused the boy to have a bad reputation with everyone in school.

Granted, it had come to light that not many people really even liked the douche and his bad mouthing Scott hadn't helped matters any either. Derek had nearly broken the boy's arm when he over heard him talking crap about Scott a little while after his standing in school had gone down the toilet. Lydia later surprised everyone by revealing a fairly solid friendship she had with one Vernon Boyd IV that had been born through her time of coming to the Ice Rink in secret and occasionally with a little cousin of her's. His quietness and non judgemental attitude had been something the Strawberry Blonde had liked a lot about the big guy. Boyd, along with Erica Reyes and Isaac Lahey had been made into Betas by Derek and in a surprise move by Allison's parents, had even adopted Isaac into their family after it had come to light about what his father had been doing to the poor boy.

That particular situation in addition to his being a newbie Werewolf, a fact Allison and Lydia liked knowing about, had been a huge adjustment for the boy. His reactions at times had been heartbreaking for Allison to witness and it had only seemed to strengthen her mother's resolve to mother the boy like no tomorrow. Allison had quickly come to see Isaac as a brother and her dad definitely loved getting to have guy time with him. Isaac even found himself in a budding relationship with one of Satomi's Pack members by the name of Carrie Hudson and adopting the mantra used by her Pack to help stay in control of themselves. Stiles, much to the amusement of everyone, had been approached by Erica sometime after she'd been bitten and told him he'd better get used to the idea of being her's as she was done hiding how she felt about him.

It hadn't taken much convincing on her part either when she kept kissing him anytime she saw him. And currently, Allison was sharing a story about how she had over heard her dad, the Sheriff, and even Kate talking about what all they would do to Agent McCall if they could and not have to face any consequences. Something that had been kind of amusing if a little worrisome when it got a bit creative. "You know… Even I kind of don't like your dad and its always funny to see Stiles getting under his skin." Informed the girl to her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

Thankfully the man did not know a single about the Supernatural. A decision that had been made shortly after Melissa and the Sheriff had been brought in on the secret since none of them thought the man would be able to handle it all that well. And no doubt probably get himself killed for angering something or someone he shouldn't with his attitude. Squeezing Scott's hand, Allison stopped talking and just stared him before eventually leaning back into her chair and wishing fervently that he would wake up. "I really hope you wake up soon Scott… I… We all miss you." She told him softly before deciding to do a little homework.

As she quickly got into it, she failed to notice that Scott turned his head to look at her with a smile on his face. "You know, I could hear you talk all day." Came his raspy voice, causing her to look up at him in shock.

Shock that quickly turned into happiness as she immediately came up to him. "Oh my God! You're awake!" Shrieked the girl happily as she started to kiss his chuckling self.

"Actually… Been awake for awhile now."

She frowned at him for that. "Seriously!? Why didn't you do or say anything sooner!?" Demanded the girl as she lightly swatted the laughing Wolf's shoulder.

Scott looked at her in an adoring way that practically melted her insides. "Just wanted to keep hearing your voice." Came the soft response and tears of happiness welled up in her eyes as she gave him one heck of a soul searing kiss and not even caring anymore about the fact he had been awake for a short time.

Allison finally told a nurse ten minutes later about his being awake as the two had wound up losing themselves in another while they kissed. And everyone would find themselves seeing the two cuddled up together in his bed once they made it there and saw for themselves that he was finally awake. Something that had made them all quite happy as it meant he was finally going to be back with them where he belonged. Even though it meant for quite a few explanations later on, but they certainly didn't mind telling him those stories!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this slightly cheesey ending! As for the whole Lydia and Boyd bit, I came across a few stories about them recently and ended up coming to really like the two as either friends or more. So I wanted to include my own addition of that duo in this.**


End file.
